A Change In Plan
by Cape Verde Giant Skink
Summary: Delic encounters a surprise on his way home from work and ends up with more than he bargained for. Delic/Neko!Hibiya  One-shot!


**This is a one-shot that I wrote a while ago and felt like publishing~ Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! the anime, manga, or light novels, nor do I own Delic or Hibiya. They are based on works of official art. I do, however, own the writing as it is mine and I put a lot of time into writing it. **

The rain in Ikebukuro had started to fall in the early afternoon causing many of its inhabitants to scramble for cover indoors. The steely clouds loomed overhead casting dark shadows and making it seem much later in the day than it actually was. The near torrential downpour that was coming down was not helping either, making the world outside seem flooded and all together too wet for people to do much. The only people who seemed to be out at the moment were those involved in shady business that would not be deterred by the weather or people trying to finish their commute so they could get out of the rain.

There was the constant noise of dripping in the alleyway. Dripping was happening everywhere on top of the falling rain. From the tip of the dumpsters to the disgusting floor, from trash bag to trash bag… from dilapidated cardboard boxes to floor off of the rapidly disintegrating corners. The alleyway was a world of cast offs and misery, just waiting to disintegrate in the rain or be left there to soak or rot and become useless.

Amidst the bags of rubbish and cold, wetness sat one poor, wretched-looking creature. At first glance one could tell that it had been there since before the rain had begun falling and simply chosen not to move. It was shivering, proving that the creature, whatever it was, was still alive and holding onto that life. A mess of raven hair covered its head, soaked and slicked down tight on his head and across his face. Peeking out from among the slick mess were two jet black colored feline ears, the inner fur an almost golden color. A small golden crown lay nestled between the two ears, the rest of its head buried in its arms. A golden colored cape hid most of the remaining parts of the body, and this looked positively soaked through and dirtied by the alley's filth. A jet black tail lay across the ground, fur slick with wet from the rain and shivering just as obviously as the rest of the creature. The creature remained unmoving, however, curled in on itself almost as if waiting for something.

The situation remained this way and the creature remained unnoticed by busy passersby for the better part of the afternoon until a certain host walked by, making a run home before the nighttime rush began. Something caused the blonde man to pause when he reached the alley and cast those magenta eyes over the garbage to find the one thing that didn't quite seem to belong. Quirking an eyebrow at the quivering form Delic started down the alleyway towards it.

The head lifted, golden eyes initially wide and hopeful before narrowing angrily. The feline let out something just short of a feral snarl as the intruder to his alley got close to him, appearing to want to touch him.

"Step away, Human!" he hissed angrily, ears laying flat against the already slicked hair, tail beginning to twitch angrily. "I will not let those filthy peasant hands touch me!"

"Now aren't you a feisty little kitty?" Delic responded, eyes alight with amusement though he made no steps further towards the cat. "And I'd watch what you call filthy."

"What are you insinuating, Peasant?" the cat responded, still watching the host with narrowed golden slits.

"Nothing at all, Sweetheart," he chuckled. "Now, what's an obviously well bred cat like yourself doing out in an alley in the rain? This doesn't seem like it would be your idea of fun."

"That is none of your business! Now if you would kindly leave…" the cat finished by trying to turn his back on the man, only causing his cape to shift and him to shiver more.

"Nu-uh. Don't think I can do that until you sate my curiosity," Delic responded stubbornly. The cat hissed in response, tail flicking unhappily.

"If you must know, Human..," he stated with a sigh, as if he was burdened to tell the man. "I am waiting for my human to come back and claim me."

"Claim you?" Delic chuckled, "Did they tell you that, Sweetheart?" It was too easy to figure out what had happened here. Whatever rich brat had owned the cat had probably moved, and wherever they were moving they weren't allowed to take a pet. They'd probably fed him some lie to get him to stay put quietly, and ditched him here.

"Do not call me 'Sweetheart', Peasant Human!" he snarled. "And yes. My human told me that she would be back for me. I just had to stay here and wait for her." The way those golden eyes were set, one could tell he was absolutely certain that his owner would be returning for him. He looked so stubbornly proud in his belief.

"Don't you think it'd be better if you waited out of the rain?" Delic asked. "I'm sure your owner wouldn't mind if you moved from this spot a little so you didn't get soaked."

"And how do you suppose my human will find me if I move from this spot? There is nowhere dry nearby, Human," he responded tone smug, questioning the other's intelligence.

"Well I don't know, but it's gotta be better than sitting here until you catch your death, doesn't it?" Delic asked. "Now look, I think you're kinda cute. If you want I'd be willing to let you crash at my place until your owner gets back as long as you don't mess any of my stuff up. Would you like that?"

The cat seemed to consider it. There was concern… leaving his spot would mean that his human might not be able to locate him easily when she came back to claim him. However, the rain was heavy and his clothing was getting filthy and soaked through. He was cold and would love nothing more than to dry off… And to add to all of these thoughts his stomach gave an unhelpful growl and rumble, reminding him of how hungry he was.

"If I stay with you… Will you care for me, Human? And help me to find mine when she returns?" the cat asked, mulling over the deal still. This man with the magenta eyes was the only one who had approached him, and it was going to be getting dark soon.

"Yeah, yeah sure. How hard can it be? I'll help you, okay?" Delic responded, flashing the cat one of his smiles, pink eyes boring into the oher and trying to get him to acquiesce. It worked with others, and he really didn't want to stand out in the rain any longer. The cat looked him over as if still weighing the ideas, molten gold eyes curious, mistrustful, and also hopeful.

"Fine, Human. Take me to your dwelling. I will require new clothing and for my cape to be dried. And ootoro," the cat responded finally.

"First, the name's Delic. Not 'Human'. And second—"

"And you will carry me to your dwelling, Human Delic," the cat responded, the name being the only thing that showed he had been paying the remotest attention to what the other was saying. He looked up, eyes demanding and expectant. Delic was about to fight it, but remembering those hopeful gold eyes and the moment that died… Well, he couldn't just leave the little guy as a victim to the elements or others.

"Fine, fine, Princess. I'll carry you," he responded, grumbling to make it sound harder to decide than it had been. He walked over, grimacing at the wet as he scooped the cat up, carrying him bridal style in his arms.

"I am not a Princess! I am Prince Hibiya and you'd best treat me with care, Human! Mine will be very displeased if you were to harm me in any way," the cat snarled as he was picked up, tail flicking back and forth angrily.

Delic chuckled, amused by the cat's actions as he started walking towards his apartment. Whether this human did return or not, his time with Hibiya was certainly going to be interesting.

"And you must brush my fur—"

And trying. Oh so trying.

**Hope you enjoyed! :) **


End file.
